Wedding in Japan 4
by mollymolata
Summary: Willamina had a fight with her parents and ended up wishing, that they never ended up together. The next day she and her siblings found out that they were in the past and that in a few days Yumi would marry Ulrich and William left Tokyo heartbroken. Its now on Willamina and their siblings to bring their parents together before it is too late.
1. Begin

**The first Chapter of Wedding In Japan 4. **

**Dude, I never thought, that my first two Stories of Wedding in Japan would be a good success here on Fanfiction (Yeah I'm an underrated writer or a not known writer, because the most of the Stories here on the CL Fandom are using Canon pairing and I'm not. (Or are longer here or yeah whatever) But yeah. I just wanted to thank all who followed Wedding in Japan since the first Story until this here and for those who came in the middle of them. I really appreciate your interest on it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

**PS: Willamina is here 15 years old and her siblings Hiro and Yuna are 12. They have a younger sibling called Yumiko, which means „Yumis child" in Japanese and she wasnt mentioned in the third Story, only that Yumi was pregnant at the end of the third WIJ.**

**PPS: WIJ = Wedding in Japan**

**Chapter 1**

Yuna and her brother Hiro were hanging in the break with their Friends, Lukas, Felix and Antonio.

„Yeah, only one month and then we have summer break!" Exclaimed Lukas happy. Lukas is Ulrich and Yukis son. He has brown hair like Ulrich and blue eyes like Yuki. Felix is Lukas twin-brother and looks exactly like him, just his personality is a bit different from Lukas.

„Yeah" Replied Hiro.

„Where are you all going at the holidays?" Asked Yuna.

„We go 4 Weeks to Germany and 4 Weeks to Japan" Replied Lukas.

„And you?" Replied Felix.

„We go 2 weeks to England, 3 weeks to Scotland and 4 Weeks to Japan"

„Cool, do you think, we are going to see us there?" Asked Felix.

„Maybe" Replied Yuna.

„That would be cool" Replied Hiro.

„Man, I will miss you all" Replied Antonio sad. Antonio is Odd and Samantha's son and has white skin and brown hair.

„Oh, where do you go at the summer break?" Asked Lukas.

„We are going to Italy and then to South Africa." Replied Antonio.

„Where's South Africa?" Asked Lukas.

„Its in Africa" Replied Felix.

„Yeah, but south, right?" Asked Hiro.

„Yeah" Replied Antonio."Dude, I'm hungry" Replied Antonio.

„Me too. Should I get a bag of Chips?" Asked Hiro.

„Buy the big one for us all" Replied Lukas.

„Good ide..." Replied Hiro and walked against a random Student.

„Hey!" Exclaimed the Student.

„Oh, Sorry" Replied Hiro.

„Hiro, what are you doing here?" Asked her older Sister, Willamina. Willamina has inherited her hair color from William and she resembles Yumi very much.

„I wanted to buy a bag of Chips for my friends" Replied Hiro.

„Then here 10€ and leave us alone" Replied Willamina and gave him two 5€ notes.

„Don't be so mean to your brother" Replied Lily and pet Hiro's hair. Lily is Aelita and Jeremies daughter and she has blue eyes, like Jeremie, Pink hair like Aelita and she also resembles Aelita, just not so much as Willamina resembles Yumi.

„Hey!" Replied Hiro and took Lily's hand away from his head.

„Let his hair" Replied the Student, who Hiro crushed behind.

„Hey, I said that not you" Replied Hiro.

„Hey easy there, I was just saying it" Replied the Student.

„Yeah, I know Pablo, but..." Replied Lily

„Pablo? Is that really your name?" Asked Hiro.

„Yeah, Got a problem?" Asked Pablo and took him on his shirt and hold him in the air.

„Oh-oh" Replied Hiro.

„Pablo, let him go" Replied Lily.

„I do, but first I want to give him a special make-up"

„Eww, I hate make-up. It makes people look ugly like my big Sis" Replied Hiro.

„Hiro!" Exclaimed Willamina.

„Apologize your sister" Replied Pablo.

„Or what" Replied Hiro and spit on his Face.

„Grr!" Replied Pablo and gave him a box in his eye.

„Ouch!" Exclaimed Hiro and fell to the bottom.

„Pablo!" Exclaimed Willamina and Lily.

„What?" Asked Pablo. „He spit on my face" Replied Pablo. Hiro started to cry. Willamina helped Hiro standing up and walked with him away.

„Why did you do that?" Asked Willamina.

„He started" Sobbed Hiro and hugged Willamina and she pushed him away from him.

„Don't hug me" Replied Willamina. Lily ran to Willamina and Hiro.

„Hey go back to Pablo and I go with him" Replied Lily.

„Why?" Asked Willamina.

„Hey you like him, not me" Replied Lily.

„Alright" Replied Willamina and went back to Pablo. Hiro was still sobbing a bit and Lily came down on her knees and hold her hand on his face next to his blue eye.

„Should I go with you to the nurse?" Asked Lily and Hiro hugged her.

„Please" Replied Hiro.

„Everything will be fine" Replied Lily and walked away with Hiro.

At home by William and Yumi.

„Gotch ya!" Replied William and took his youngest daughter in his arms and tickled her.

„Hahaha, stop it daddy" Replied the daughter. This is Yumiko. She's William and Yumis youngest family member and she resembles her father a lot, just she has black hair, like Yumi.

„_Killi-Killi-Killi" _Replied William tickling her daughter and she giggled.

„Hey do you want to watch TV?" Asked William.

„Yah" Replied Yumiko and William walked to the living room and turned the TV on.

„Oh look, Detective Jared is airing" Replied William.

„Yay" Replied Yumiko and William sat down on the couch with Yumiko. „Oh wait" Replied William.

„What's?" Asked Yumiko.

„I forgot to bring your mom a new towel" Replied William and stood up and walked into his room and took a towel, that was on his bed for bringing it to Yumi. William walked to the bathroom and stopped in front of the bathroom and heard Yumi singing.

_Sūgaku no akachan ni tsuite hanashimashou, x to 3 ni tsuite hanashimashou_

William entered into the bathroom. „Good Morning" Said William.

„Good Morning...Oh I thought, you forgot the towel" Replied Yumi. Yumi was lying in her bathtub and you could only see her from her shoulders to her head.

„I was playing with Yumiko, but them I remembered about it" Replied William and walked to Yumi.

„You can put it over the washing machine." Replied Yumi and William, who was standing in the near of the bathtub slipped on the bottom and landed in the bathtub and splashed a bit of water at the bottom.

„Are you okay?" Asked Yumi and helped him sitting in the bathtub.

„Yes, I'm fine" Replied William and stared for a moment on Yumis boobs. Yumi noted it and splashes his face with water.

„Hey!" Replied William. „That's not fair" Replied William.

„Hey I'm naked you're not" Replied Yumi.

„So, should I take my clothes off to be even?" Asked William and Yumi giggled.

„Daw, you're just impossible" Replied Yumi and hold Williams head and starts to smooch with him.


	2. House Arrest

**Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. **

A few weeks later...

The Dunbar's were all sitting in the dinner room on the table. Willamina entered into the room and walked to her mother.

"Hi mom, did someone ever told you, how great you look today?" Asked Willamina smiling.

"Yes, your father" Replied Yumi. Willamina looked at her father reading a newspaper and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Dad, did I ever told you that you're the most good-looking dad, I have ever seen?" Asked Willamina smiling. William looked over the newspaper and lied it on the table.

"What do you want Willamina?" Asked William.

"I want nothing, I just gave you a compliment" Lied Willamina.

"Will, I know you very good. You want to ask me or you mom for something, right?" Asked William.

"It depends, if you accept it" Replied Willamina.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Asked Yumi.

"Can I go to the disco tonight?" Asked Willamina.

"Do you go alone?" Asked Yumi.

"No, I go with Pablo" Replied Willamina.

"Pablo?!" Replied Hiro. "He's an asshole!" Replied Hiro.

"Watch your language, young man!" Replied Yumi loud.

"Sorry" Replied Hiro. "But he is so mean to me and my friends" Replied Hiro.

"Which Pablo are you talking about?" Asked Yuna.

"The one who boxed me once into the eye"

"That's because you... Replied Willamina.

"He boxed me in the eye last week again, mom" Replied Hiro.

"Hiro!" Replied Willamina angry.

"So, in that case I wont let you go to the disco with him" Said William.

"What!?" Asked Willamina loud. "You son of a..." Replied Willamina and attacks him.

"Hey!" Replied William and tried to separate them from fighting.

"Calm down you two" Replied Yumi.

"You got house arrest" Replied William to Willamina. "Today you wont go to the disco"

"What! That's all your fault your little..." Willamina packed Hiro again.

"Haha" Replied Hiro joking.

"You too. You both have house arrest for two weeks" Replied William.

"What?" Asked Hiro and Willamina let him fall down.

"Please dad, I want to go with him, please" Replied Willamina

"No, is no." Replied William. Willamina looked at Yumi.

_"Mama, onegai" _Said Willamina in Japanese.

_**"Mama, please" **_

_"Anata no otōsan ni mimiwokatamukeru" _Replied Yumi.

_**"Listen to your dad" **_

"Please dad" Replied Willamina and William shook his head. "Come on dad, you and mom know each other from school and, and..."

"And what?" Asked William.

"You can't always give me orders"

"So long you're under this roof, you have to follow the orders of me and your mom"

"But I want to go to the disco!" Said Willamina loud.

"Talk in a descent tone" Replied William.

"I talk how I want, dad" Replied Willamina loud.

"If you calm down and talk normally, I cut a bit of your arrest"

"Reduce?I want to go to the disco with him!" Exclaimed Willamina. Yumi stood up and went between William and Willamina.

"You two stop fighting and young lady, you go to your room and think about what you did" Replied Yumi. "And there is no ice crème dessert for you" Replied Yumi.

"Haha" Replied Hiro.

"And for you too" Replied Yumi.

"Damn" Replied Hiro. Willamina growled.

"You know what, I hate you. I hate you all!" Replied Willamina and walked mad away.

"Come back, young lady!" Replied William. Willamina kept walking.

"Did you hear me?!" Asked William loud.

"Shut up! I hate you!" Replied Willamina and ran stairs up into her room.

"Willamina!" Exclaimed William.

"Fuck you" Replied Willamina and shouted her door.

"Willamina!" Exclaimed William.

"Maybe, it's better to talk later with her or maybe tomorrow" Replied Yumi and placed her hand on Williams shoulder. William looked at Yumi.

"I think later I may need a little help" Replied William.

Later William walked to Willamina's room and opened the door.

"Darling, are you okay?" Asked William normally. Willamina didn't answer. William walked to her bed and sat down. William looked at the door to Yumi and she showed her a thumb up.

"I and your mom talked a bit and we decided to..." Willamina stood up and William fell down on the bottom.

"You decided what? That he's not my type?" Asked Willamina.

"I knew it" Said William to himself. " No, we want that he comes to us, you know, to know us better"

"I bring him home, when I want" Replied Willamina.

"You even can bring him this week"

"Why should I bring him, if you wont accept him"

"I could accept him, if he would let Hiro and his friends in peace"

"But, if Hiro annoys him anytime, what do you want that he does?"

"Why doesn't he ignore him? I and your mom used to do that or we learned to handle..."

"You and mom, you and mom. How many times did you use that today?" Asked Willamina.

"Twice or more" Replied William. Yumi entered into the room.

"Willamina listen to us" Replied Yumi.

"No, I've got enough of you two. You two are getting really annoying"

"Willamina, I and your father just want to help you"

"You know what. There is something, where you two can help" Said Willamina.

"What do you wish?" Asked William.

"I WISHED YOU TWO HAD NEVER ENDED UP TOGETHER!" Exclaimed Willamina angry and pulled the bedcover over her. William face palmed.

"We should have waited until tomorrow" Replied William. Yumi sat next to William.

"Come let's get some sleep" Said Yumi and pecked him on his cheeks and stood along with him up and walked out of Willamina's room. Willamina's window was open and at the sky a shooting star past quick on the sky.

Meanwhile William and Yumi lied down on their bed.

„Goodnight" Replied Yumi.

„Yumi, I love you" Replied William.

„Ehm, is there something?" Asked Yumi.

„Its just because of that what Willamina said"

„William, dear nothing will happen to us"

„Yes, I know, but it hurts" Replied William. Yumi pecked him on his cheeks.

„William look, I love you. There is nothing and I really mean nothing, that will ever separate us from each other. Nothing." Replied Yumi and William smiled.

„Good night" Replied Yumi.

„Good night" Replied William and both closed their eyes.

**The next Chapter will come in a few days.  
**


	3. Alone

**Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. **

The next day Willamina walked with Yumiko in her arms and was followed by her younger siblings to the school.

„Why couldn't you reach our babysitter, Sis?" Asked Hiro.

„I don't know, she always stays connected" Replied Willamina. „I even tried to call Yuki, our grandparents or Mr. Sekemoto and I reached nobody."

„Now that's weird" Replied Hiro.

„What will be about Yumiko, will she go with you to the class?" Asked Yuna.

„Well, I ask Ms Meyer, If I can have her during the class"

„Alright" Replied Yuna and they all arrived at their School. The Kadic Academy. The same school, that their parents attend. **(Info: They aren't borders, they live like Yumi used to do at home)**

They walked through the school field.

„Hey is that Jim?" Asked Hiro and saw a big brown-haired guy with a white bandana around his head looking at some students running.

„Yes, wow he coloured his hair" Replied Willamina.

„And he used crème to get younger" Replied Yuna.

„He looks younger?" Asked Willamina.

„Yes?" Replied Yuna questioningly.

„Hey look isn't that our old Principal, the one, who was the father of the crèche I attend as a kid?" Asked Hiro.

„Yes, it is" Replied Yuna.

„Morning Kids" Replied Principal Delmas.

„Morning Principal Delmas" Replied the kids.

„They still call him Principal" Replied Hiro. „Isn't that a bit weird?" Asked Hiro.

„I don't know, let's go into the school" Replied Willamina and all walked with her into the school. They walked through the corridor and passed next to Sissi talking with a teacher.

„You get invited to Ulrich's Wedding and I not. That's crazy" Replied Sissi mad.

„Which Ulrich is she talking about?" Asked Yuna.

„I don't know. Hey did you try to call Ulrich and ask him, if he could babysit us?" Asked Hiro.

„Okay,I try to call him" Said Willamina and took her phone out of her pocket and unlocked the screen and looked at the date of today.

„9th July, 2008?" Replied Willamina questioningly.

„No, we are in 2025" Replied Hiro.

„Yes, but why is my phone on 2008?" Asked Willamina.

„I don't know, let you phone actualize himself to the right year" Replied Hiro and Willamina made the phone do that.

„It stays the same year" Replied Willamina.

„Weird" Replied Hiro.

„Lets go to the Principals Office and see if he has the right date" Replied Willamina and they went all to his Office. After a few minutes they stand in front of the door.

„Its locked" Replied Willamina.

„Have you got a paperclip?" Asked Hiro.

„Lets see" Replied Willamina and put her hands in her pocket and found a few paperclips" Here" Replied Willamina and Hiro took one and tried to unlock the door and has success.

„Good Job" Complimented Willamina and they entered into the Office. Hiro took a chair and placed it in front of the door at the door handle.

„Look, it's the same date" Replied Yuna and showed Willamina and Hiro a digital clock.

„_9th June 2008" _Read Willamina. Willamina walked to the desk of the Principal and took out of a drawer documents from Classes.

„What are you doing, Sis?" Asked Hiro.

„See, if one of our classes has pictures of us" Replied Willamina and searched for her class and found it.

„Ms Meyer's Classes" Read Willamina and showed all Pictures. „Hey look what I found" Replied Willamina and showed them a picture with picture of every single Student and under their Picture their name was written.

„Is that our dad?" Asked Yuna and pointed on a picture, where was written William Dunbar.

„Yes, that's our dad, when he was in the 10th grade" Replied Willamina.

„Awesome. Dad was really handsome" Replied Hiro.

„And that must be mom" Replied Willamina and showed them a picture with the name Yumi Ishiyama.

„Wow, mom looks just like you, just your hair color is more like dads" Replied Yuna.

„Yeah" Replied Willamina and kept watching the pictures and didn't find anymore pictures.

„They are no Pictures of my class" Replied Willamina.

„So means that, that we are in the past or something?" Asked Hiro.

„That could be the only explanation" Replied Willamina. Out of the Office at the window Principal Delmas knocked on the window.

„Oh oh" Replied Yuna. Willamina opened the window.

„Who are you two?" Asked the Principal.

„Don't you know us?" Asked Willamina.

„Nope, well your face remembers me on a student I had named Yumi Ishiyama."

„Really? I'm looking for her. Do you know, where she is?" Asked Willamina.

„Well, a teacher here received an invitation to a Wedding of her" Replied the Principal.

„Really and who is she going to marry?" Asked Willamina.

Meanwhile...

„She lost her plane?" Exclaimed Ulrich shocked.

„Yes" Replied Akiko, Yumi's mother.

„But she still will come, right?" Asked Ulrich.

„She said she takes the train to the end of Russia and later she would call us back"

„But it only will take some days to cross Russia, right?" Asked Ulrich.

„Well Russia is a very big Country, It could take a week or more to cross it." Replied Akiko.

„Oh man"

„She will be fine, I hope"

„Did only Yumi missed the flight?" Asked Ulrich.

„I think not. A friend of her invited a guest to come to the wedding and I don't know if they lost the plane too or not" Replied Akiko.

„Who are those Guests?" Asked Ulrich.

„Well I only know one. Yumi said he was your best friend at the school"

„And who's the other one?" Asked Ulrich.

„Well, the other one I don't know. But does it matter?" Asked Akiko.

„No, it doesn't matter" Lied Ulrich.

„Okay and please smile, she will be faster here than you can say_ Sakara no Surimi"_

„Okay" Replied Ulrich and Akiko walked away. „What the heck means _Sakara no Surimi?"_

Asked Ulrich himself.

**So because the kids are in some kind of Time Travel,some scenes from the first Wedding in Japan Story will come here too and even maybe a bit changed.**

**The next Chapter comes in a few days.  
**


End file.
